My Love
by LittleMonster932
Summary: Navidad, época para ser felices... o al menos eso es lo que todos piensan. Yuugi se siente muy triste desde que Yami partió, pero...¿podrá algo sacarlo de su depresión? O, ¿Se quedará sólo con recuerdos? YxYY OneShot ¡Feliz Navidad!


**Disclaimer:** YGO ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Escribí esto para ustedes porque ya va a ser Navidaaad -

_Esto es un OneShot y es un YamixYuugi._

**Título:** "My Love"

* * *

My Love

**An empty street** (_una calle vacía)_  
**An empty house **_(una casa vacía)_  
**A hole inside my heart **_(un hoyo adentro de mi corazón)_  
**I'm all alone **_(estoy completamente solo)  
_**The rooms are getting smaller **_(los cuartos se están haciendo pequeños)_

Un pequeño de cabello tricolor se encontraba admirando el gran árbol de Navidad que estaba en una de las esquinas de la sala. Las luces del mismo se prendían y se apagaban con singular alegría... pero nada conseguía hacer sonreír al muchacho.

Aproximadamente un año atrás la persona que había sido alguien sumamente importante en su vida, lo había dejado; no de mala manera... sino simplemente porque su alma tenía que descansar.

Creyó simplemente que lo olvidaría... pero se equivocó. Todos los días cargaba con su recuerdo y su estado anímico había decaído bastante. Se levantaba siempre con la esperanza de verlo llegar, pero obviamente nada de eso sucedía... y eso era algo que lo hacía llorar.

**I wonder how **_(me pregunto como)_  
**I wonder why **_(me pregunto porque)_  
**I wonder where they are **_(me pregunto donde estarán)_  
**The days we had **_(los días que tuvimos)_  
**The songs we sang together **_(las canciones que cantamos juntos)_  
**Oh yeah **_(Oh sí)_

Sus amigos y el abuelo habían intentado de todo porque olvidara su recuerdo, pero todo era en vano. Cuando salía un tema de conversación y el participaba... siempre tenía que aparecer su nombre... siempre tenía que salir 'Yami'.

**And all my love **_(y todo mi amor)_  
**We're holding on forever **_(sosteniéndonos para siempre)_  
**Reaching for the love that seems so far **_(alcanzar el amor que se ve tan lejos)_

Sabía que sólo se estaba dañando a sí mismo, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Nuevamente recordó el día en que pelearon por última vez, y que el le había dado las gracias por, ahora, poder descansar.

Los ojos amatista se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras brillaban por la luz que provenía del árbol. Sentado frente a el, acarició con cuidado una de las esferas de colores que pendían con suavidad de las ramas del árbol.

**So I say it in a breath **_(lo digo en una respiración)_  
**Hope my dreams will take me there **_(Esperar que mis sueños me lleven ahí)_  
**Where the skies are blue **_(donde los cielos son azules)_  
**To see you once again my love **_(para verte una vez más mi amor)_

- Sería tan bonito que celebraras Navidad conmigo...- se quejó y dorsó sus labios en una sonrisa amarga, mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba ir libremente las lágrimas...- Deseo que estés conmigo otra vez... pero ahora para siempre- suplicó con ansias. La estrella dorada que estaba en la punta del árbol emitió un extraño brillo, pero nada pasó. Yuugi suspiró cansadamente. Cada día iba perdiendo más las ganas de vivir... de seguir. Yami le hacía mucha falta, y eso todos lo sabían.

**All the seas go coast to coast **_(todos los mares van de costa a costa)_  
**Find the place I love the most **_(encontrar el lugar donde ame más)_  
**Where the fields are green **_(donde los campos son verdes)_  
**To see you once again my love **_(para verte una vez más mi amor)_

Un llamado del abuelo Solomón lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y se puso de pie, llegando hasta la cocina. El abuelo le pidió que pusiera la mesa, Yuugi simplemente obedeció.

Minutos después tocaron el timbre. El señor Motou se acercó a abrir la puerta, y sonrió con gusto al ver a los amigos de Yuugi. esperaba con todo su corazón que lo animaran un poco.

**I tried to read **_(traté de leer)_  
**I go to work **_(voy a trabajar)_  
**I'm laughing with my friends **_(me rio con mis amigos)_  
**But I can't stop **_(pero no puedo parar)_  
**To keep myself from thinking **_( de mantenerme sin pensar)_

- ¡Hola abuelo!- dijo Joey bastante entusiasta, mientras abrazaba a Solomón- ¿Qué lindo día no?

- Claro Joey- sonrió el anciano, mientras se soltaba después de su abrazo- Que bueno que están aquí chicos... ustedes saben, Yuugi no ha estado muy bien que digamos este último tiempo y...

- Lo entendemos Señor Motou, el necesita todo nuestro apoyo- habló Tristán, mientras el trío de amigos se sonreía entre ellos.

- ¿Dónde está Yuugi?- preguntó una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules, mientras todos entraban a la pequeña casa.

- Poniendo la mesa hija... me preocupa mucho Yuugi...-El abuelo Solomón había cambiado repentinamente el tema, vislumbrándose en sus ojos la tristeza por su nieto.

- No se preocupe- le guiñó un ojo Tea, mientras sonreía abiertamente- Ya verá que bien se la pasará Yuugi- complementó mientras se perdía por el pasillo.

Un leve silencio se formó entre los tres hombres, pero no era uno incómodo. Tristán admiraba el árbol navideño, y Joey parecía querer entretenerse con algo, simplemente para aparentar que estaba ocupado, pero obviamente... no lo consiguió.

Tea llegó donde se encontraba Yuugi, para su tristeza, pudo ver como el chico estaba sentado en uno de los lugares, con la vista perdida como siempre.

- Yuugi...- llamó suavemente, consiguiendo la mirada del chico por unos segundos- No quieres... ¿hablar?

- ...-

**Oh no  
I wonder how **_(me pregunto como)_  
**I wonder why** _(me pregunto porqué)_  
**I wonder where they are** _(me pregunto donde estarán)_  
**The days we had** _(los días que tuvimos)_  
**The songs we sang together** _(las canciones que cantamos juntos)  
_**Oh yeah **_(Oh si)_

- Vamos Yuugi, ambos sabemos que no puedes estar así toda la vida- intentó ser comprensiva mientras jalaba una de las sillas que se encontraba a su lado- Queremos ayudarte...- insistió con esperanza.

Yuugi la miró, sus ojos azules reflejaban una sincera preocupación y se notaba que de verdad quería ayudarlo. Dejó escapar un cansado suspiro de sus labios, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se acomodaba en la silla.

**And all my love **_(y todo mi amor)_  
**We're holding on forever **_(sosteniéndonos para siempre)_  
**Reaching for the love that seems so far **_(alcanzar el amor que se ve tan lejos)_

- Al principio yo... creí que sería fácil olvidarlo... así tan fácil como llegó a mi vida, pero no fue así. El primer día que ya no estuvo conmigo, intenté fingir a todos una sonrisa y decir que estaba bien. Ese mismo día soñé con él, con todos los duelos que pasamos juntos, y lo bien que me sentía cuando estaba conmigo. Al día siguiente me levanté con la esperanza de verlo... y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que esa era la realidad... que tendría que vivir ahora sin él, que como me había dicho la última vez, ahora estaba completo y listo para enfrentarme a lo que era una verdadera vida... pero ¿Sabes?- dijo Yuugi en un sollozo, mientras miraba a Tea con abundantes lágrimas en sus enormes ojos, y dejaba escapar los primeros sollozos que mostraban el comienzo de un llanto próximo- El no me enseñó... como vivir sin la persona que creías un amigo, pero que finalmente resultó ser... resultó ser...- las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y cerró sus ojos. Sus pequeños hombros temblaron y dos lágrimas se le escaparon. Tea se acercó y lo abrazó suavemente. Yuugi se aferró a ella, y dejó descansar su mentón en el hombro de su amiga.

**So I say it in a breath **_(lo digo en una respiración)_  
**Hope my dreams will take me there **_(Esperar que mis sueños me lleven ahí)_  
**Where the skies are blue **_(donde los cielos son azules)_  
**To see you once again my love **_(para verte una vez más mi amor)_

- Resultó ser la persona que amabas...- completó su oración la muchacha, mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Lo sé Yuugi, te entiendo. Pero tu también debes entender que Yami ya no está y que debes seguir tu vida sin él. Sé que es algo difícil, pero entiéndeme. Sé que a él no le gustaría que estuvieras tan deprimido por su culpa.

- Yo tuve la culpa... no supe aprovechar el tiempo que me quedaba con él. Yo pensé que el de verdad no se iría. Me equivoqué Tea... me equivoqué...- sollozó fuertemente.

**All the seas go coast to coast **_(todos los mares van de costa a costa)_  
**Find the place I love the most **_(encontrar el lugar donde ame más)_  
**Where the fields are green **_(donde los campos son verdes)_  
**To see you once again my love **_(para verte una vez más mi amor)_

- ...- Realmente no sabía que hacer por su amigo. Todo era más difícil de lo que había pensado. Le dolía mucho verlo en aquel estado, pero rogaba al cielo que pronto... Yuugi volviera a ser el mismo.

Un rato después la cena dio inicio. Mientras Joey y Tristán intentaban alegrar el semblante de Yuugi con sus payasadas, Tea miraba suplicantemente al pequeño, quien no ponía ni un esfuerzo de su parte por pasarla bien. El abuelo Solomón suspiró pesadamente, mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca y lo masticaba amargamente.

Todo terminó mal. Entre conversaciones para animar al muchacho y pasar un rato agradable, a Joey y a Tristán se les escaparon unas cuantas palabras, que, aunque no fueron con mala intención, Yuugi las tomó como una insinuación y terminó con un humor deprimente.

- ¡Ni que lo digas! A mi el profesor de historia me cae de la patada- dijo Joey, quien comía como un muerto de hambre.

- A mi me reprobó en el examen pasado, y eso que era sobre la antigua civilización egipcia... ni con todo lo que pasamos se me pegó algo - Tristán recibió una mirada amenazante de Tea, quien le señaló de reojo a Yuugi. El pequeño sólo bajó su mirada agobiado.

- Yuugi- Te le puso una mano en el hombro, mientras intentaba animarlo. El de ojos amatista negó lentamente, mientras se ponía de pie, con intenciones de retirarse.

- Oye Yug... discúlpame, no fue mi intención- se excusó Tristán apenado.

- Buenas noches- susurró Yuugi, y, sin nada más que decir, se encaminó hacia su habitación. Tea se paró alarmada, mientras seguía a Yuugi. Tristán se llevó una mano a la frente, mientras se quejaba de sí mismo.

- Qué clase de amigo soy... lo olvidé por completo- Joey lo miró, igual de triste, y regresó su mirada al plato de comida que tenía frente a el. Definitivamente, había perdido el apetito.

Tea logró alcanzar a Yuugi al pie de las escaleras, y le tomó con prisa la mano al chico, con intenciones de instarlo a quedarse.

- Por favor Yuugi... - el chico giró su cabeza, mirándola tristemente y dándole a entender que, si fuera por el, estaría ahí... pero sus ánimos eran otros y de verdad no le apetecía seguir en ese lugar... no quería preocupar más a sus amigos.

- No fue culpa de nadie... sólo que... quiero estar solo... quiero pensar Tea.

Los ojos de la muchacha se perdieron en el suelo, y poco a poco le fue soltando la mano a Yuugi. El chico le agradeció sus atenciones, y le dijo que realmente se había sentido bien con la presencia de sus amigos. Tea lo dejó ir, pero antes de verlo desaparecer completamente, le preguntó:

- ¿Nos veremos mañana... Yuugi?- el chico agradeció tener amigos como aquellos. Verdaderamente se preocupaban con él, y eso lo hacía sentirse bien... aunque no del todo. Asintió decidido y, antes de entrar a su habitación, forzó a sus labios a sonreír levemente, y al parecer lo logró, porque igualemente su amiga había dorsado los suyos a hacer lo mismo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con pesadez. De alguna manera, se sentía un poco más confortado, porque sabía que la hora de dormir estaba próxima, y entonces podría soñar nuevamente... otra vez.

**To hold you in my arms **_(sostenerte entre mis brazos)_  
**To promise you my love **_(para prometerte mi amor)_  
**To tell you from my heart **_(decirte desde mi corazón)_  
**You're all I'm thinking of **_(tu eres en todo lo que yo estoy pensando)_  
**Reaching for the love that seems so far **_(alcanzar el amor que se ve tan lejos)_

Descansó su frente en la puerta de madera, y suspiró. Qué complicado era todo. Sentía un peso enorme a sus espaldas, tener que preocupar a sus amigos de esa manera no le gustaba para nada, pero es que aunque intentaba sentirse bien y seguir con su vida... le era imposible.

Se quedó en esa postura hasta que, minutos después, oía como sus amigos se despedían del abuelo y le agradecían por su invitación. Cuanto deseaba sentirse con los ánimos para celebrar con ellos una noche como aquella... y también como deseaba que Yami estuviera con él.

**So I say it in a breath **_(lo digo en una respiración)_  
**Hope my dreams will take me there **_(Esperar que mis sueños me lleven ahí)_  
**Where the skies are blue **_(donde los cielos son azules)_  
**To see you once again my love **_(para verte una vez más mi amor)_

- Ra...- dijo en voz apenas audible- ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir cuando apenas nos empezábamos a conocer?- dijo con tristeza- Deseo tenerlo nuevamente conmigo...- pidió con esperanza en su voz, mientras esperaba que el deseo se cumpliera y que por arte de magia apareciera Yami de la nada- ¡Pero qué estupideces estoy pensando! Claro que no aparecerá... él ahora está en otro lugar y es feliz... si, eso... si el es feliz entonces yo también tengo que serlo- susurró mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios. Todo permaneció en silencio, hasta que simplemente negó con su cabeza varias veces y la sonrisa que había tratado de formar desaparecía bruscamente- A quien quiero engañar... si me estoy muriendo por verlo otra vez...

**All the seas go coast to coast **_(todos los mares van de costa a costa)_  
**Find the place I love the most **_(encontrar el lugar donde ame más)_  
**Where the fields are green **_(donde los campos son verdes)_  
**To see you once again my love **_(para verte una vez más mi amor)  
_**See you in a prayer** _(verte en una oración)_

Sin tomarse la molestia siquiera de prender la luz, se acercó a su armario y sacó un pijama que había dentro. Con algo de prisa y fastidio, se cambió y ya estando listo, agarró la ropa que traía puesta y la aventó dentro del closet, 'ya la arreglaré mañana' pensó sintiendo como el sueño comenzaba a llegarle. Cerró las puertas lentamente, y se acercó a su cama. Estando el lugar aún en penumbras, Yuugi conocía perfectamente su cuarto, así que no tuvo ningún problema.

Jaló el cobertor y las sábanas que cubrían su cama. Poco a poco se fue metiendo en ella, hasta que quedó completamente arropado. Suspiró al sentirse cómodamente en su cama, e intentó dormirse, pero no pudo. Algo lo inquietaba, lo sabía. Era como si su corazón le dijera que algo iría a pasar. Un presentimiento, se dijo mientras le daba poca importancia.

Se acurrucó nuevamente entre las sábanas y cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba pensar en algo... pero cualquier cosa que pensara terminaba en una persona... y esa persona era...

- Yami...- susurró con congoja- Que estarás haciendo ahora...

**Dreams will take me there **_(los sueños me llevaran ahí)_  
**Where the skies are blue **_(donde los cielos son azules)_  
**To see you once again my love **_(para verte una vez más mi amor)_

No supo cómo ni porqué, pero sintió que algo, o más bien alguien, le tomaba fuertemente con un brazo por la cintura, y con otro le tapaba la boca. Abrió sus ojos espantado. Se movió como podía, y al no verse liberado comenzó a gemir, intentando que el abuelo quizá lo oyera y lo ayudara. Después de unos minutos de luchar, se dio por vencido, y cerró sus ojos dejando ir libremente las lágrimas.

- Ssshhh- sintió como le susurraba el desconocido en el oído- No llores Yuugi.

¡Ah! se dijo consternado en su cabeza¡Se sabía su nombre! Y fue entonces cuando comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. No quería que le hicieran daño, estaba completamente aterrado con la idea, que no sintió como aquella persona dejaba de sostenerlo de aquella forma, y le daba la vuelta para abrazarlo protectoramente.

- Creo que esto fue mala idea- se lamentó mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Lo siento Yuugi, no era mi intención asustarte.

Yuugi comenzó a reaccionar, pero ya tarde. Apenas si se había dado cuenta que estaba en los brazos de aquella persona y le hablaba _tan familiarmente_...

No quiso mirar. Sintió su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho, y vio como las manos le temblaban. Se vio a sí mismo en aquel abrazo _tan familiar_, y poco a poco fue levantando su vista... hasta encontrarse con el rostro de aquella persona. Soltó una boqueada completamente sorprendido e instantáneamente sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Tú...- susurró Yuugi sin creérsela.

- Hola... Aibou- le dijo _él _mientras le sonreía amigablemente y sus ojos rojos buscaban los amatista de Yuugi, los cuales estaban mirándolo incrédulo- Te extrañé... _mucho.  
_  
Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Yuugi. La sonrisa de Yami fue desapareciendo paulatinamente al ver la mirada de pánico que Yuugi le mostraba.

- ¿Qué... qué pasa Aibou?

- No... ¡NO!- gritó el pequeño, mientras que apoyaba sus manos en el pecho del mayor y lo empujaba bruscamente. Lo veía con sorpresa... pero con miedo. Yami no entendía qué era lo que lo había alterado tanto. Intentó acercársele nuevamente, pero Yuugi retrocedía, como si fuera un extraño. El Faraón lo miró con tristeza, preguntándose el porqué del comportamiento de su Aibou.

- Aibou...

- No... esto es sólo un sueño. No tardaré en despertarme como siempre y todo volverá a ser igual.

- Yuugi- dijo el otro mientras fruncía el ceño- Esto no es un sueño...

- ¿Por qué?- le dijo el más chico mientras levantaba la vista y la encontraba con la de Yami- ¿Por qué Ra tiene que ser tan malo conmigo para hacerme alucinar de esta manera¡Por los Dioses que no merezco este castigo! No lo merezco...- dijo en un sollozo mientras que bajaba la mirada- Por Ra que no lo entiendo...

Yami suavizó su mirada, enternecido. Se acercó a Yuugi suavemente y lo tomó de los hombros mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo y lo abrazaba, otra vez.

- Esta vez no estás soñando, mi Yuugi- le susurró Yami, mientras lo separaba levemente de su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo sé que no estoy soñando? Siempre es lo mismo. Imagino que eres tú, pero siempre que intento tocarte... desapareces.

- Mph- Yami rio levemente- Ahora me estás tocando Yuugi.

- Puede que sea un sueño muy real... pero aún así sigue siendo un sueño.

- ¡Pero que necio eres!- le reprochó Yami con una ligera sonrisa- Ra me permitió volver contigo de nuevo. Ahora no hay rompecabezas de por medio, y soy un mortal Yuugi... mi alma no quedará atrapada en este mundo nunca más... gracias a ti- Yuugi recostó su cabeza en su pecho, sin poder creer que estaban juntos..._ otra vez._

**All the seas go coast to coast **_(todos los mares van de costa a costa)_  
**Find the place I love the most **_(encontrar el lugar donde ame más)_  
**Where the fields are green **_(donde los campos son verdes)_  
**To see you once again my love **_(para verte una vez más mi amor)_

- No quiero despertar- insistió Yuugi mientras lo miraba. Yami suspiró, pero le tomó el mentón, sorprendiéndolo y de paso haciéndolo sonrojar- Pero que...

- Conozco la forma perfecta de mostrarte que esto es más real de lo que piensas- susurró mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo. Un extenso sonrojo cubría las mejillas de Yuugi, mientras entreabría sus labios incrédulo. De un momento a otro tenía los labios de Yami explorando su boca. Miró su rostro. El Faraón tenía los ojos cerrados, y parecía muy relajado. Entonces se dio confianza a sí mismo y comenzó a responder tímidamente su beso. Sintió como Yami los empujaba a ambos hacia la cama. No se resisitó. Ya había sufrido demasiado todo ese tiempo como para retractarse en ese momento.

Yami se dejó caer sobre Yuugi en la cama. Acercó sus labios a su oído, mientras con sus manos lo acariciaba sobre la ropa, y su luz gemía débilmente, intentando reprimirse.

- Feliz Navidad... mi luz- le susurró a Yuugi en su oreja, consiguiendo que el pequeño lo abrazara fuertemente y que escondiera de igual manera su rostro entre su cuello.

- Eres el mejor regalo que he recibido en toda mi vida- le confesó Yuugi, mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda del Faraón- Te... te quiero mucho- murmuró mientras se aferraba aún más fuerte a Yami, consiguiendo que su oscuridad sonriera amorosamente.

- Yo también Yuugi... _y no te imaginas de qué manera- _le dijo con dobles intenciones. El pequeño captó la indirecta, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían.

- Yami- le reprochó débilmente, sintiéndose avergonzado.

- Y eso que apenas vamos comenzando...- susurró de forma seductora, al mismo tiempo que separaba a Yuugi de sí mismo y comenzaba a desabrocharle la blusa del pijama. Yuugi tembló bajo las manos de Yami, mientras el más grande le dedicaba una gran sonrisa. El pequeño se perdió en los ojos carmesí del Faraón, para después cerrar los suyos y dejar escapar dos delgadas lágrimas de felicidad.

Esa Navidad era la más dichosa que había tenido... en lo que llevaba de vida.

**To see you once again... my love **_(para verte una vez más... mi amor)_

¿FIN?

* * *

**N/A**: Hi a quienes estén leyendo esto Bueno, se preguntarán¿Qué carajo le picó a Lizy? Y yo respondo su duda: Si, se que esto quedó algo fumado, jaja, pero la verdad es que no me quería ir (no aún) sin decirles o más bien, dejarles este fic. Si... ¿Saben por qué salió fumado? Es que me comí unos chocolates con alcohol, XD, ya saben las consecuencias... quedé medio mareada y me dio por escribir esto. Ahh, que linda es la Navidaaad - ¿y saben cual es la mejor inspiración? Escuchen 'I'm a Dreamer' de Sakura Card Captors, y les juro que se inspiran XD Bueno, es que esa canción es linda si la vez con el video. 

Oh, sí... recordé otra cosa. Vieron que decía ¿FIN?, fue porque... si quieren ustedes que le siga ahíííí (XD) pues, tendrán que hacérmelo saber. Es decir, estoy escribiendo esto un día antes de Noche Buena y en realidad no he hecho un lemon de ellos dos... y si voy a escribir ESO necesito imaginármelo y hacerlo... ¿Bien? X3

Gente, a quien deje su review (que de verdad no tienen que molestarse... pueden ser reviews de amenazas XD) y jaja, si no les gustó prometo que llegando lo borraré. Si... me iré una semana entera lejos de mi hermoso bebé... nada más y nada menos que la computadora XD (Es que a Yami y a InuYasha los llevo en mi pensamiento //) Y si llegan a dejar un review (que se los agradecería muchísimo) se los contestaré llegando (claro que si no lo dejan anónimo).

De antemano gracias a quien lea este fic. Y más gracias a quien deje un review .

**¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero 2007!**

Nos vemos el año que entra con nuevas ocurrencias mías - (Me muero por bañar a Yami de chocolate... ummm XD)

Que se diviertan n.n

Lizy

P:D: Canción de Westlife (que por cierto al intentar traducir... hay cosas que no se pasan literalmente al español...)


End file.
